Seto Summer
by Jotham777
Summary: This is a story about Seto no Hanayome and what will probably happen in summertime.


This is my first fan fiction about Seto No Hanayome! I hope you enjoy! Ohh and please review, Thanks. This did not happen in the real story. I just love to create stories for the characters.

* * *

Chapter1: Sleeping Nagasumi

* * *

It was a hot summer time in Saitama, the summer before entering their 3rd year in high school.

Nagasumi's parents thought that they like to spend a vacation again in the Seto Island Sea, the place where Nagasumi and Sun first met. Everybody was invited to join the trip; the only unhappy person is Nagasumi's Dad since they don't have that much money from the start.

The Night before the trip,

Gozaburo, Sun's father enters the attic in which Nagasumi slept after Sun and Lunar came to his house and changed his life. He has a very scary smile on his face, obviously plotting something that will separate Sun and Nagasumi for good. The guy never gives up even knowing that Sun is really in love with Nagasumi. He then gotten a very big bottle which says Sleeping Juice for Mermaids. Unknowingly, he let the sleeping Nagasumi drink all the juice. That did not bothered him since he though that the sooner the kid die the better for they can cancel the marriage and return to Seto Sea.

On the day of the trip,

Everybody was ready to leave except for Nagasumi which is still sleeping in the bed. Gozaburo was very happy knowing that the juice worked. Nobody except him knows what actually happened the night before…

Ren, Sun's mother was really curios about his husband's behavior and why is Nagasumi still sleeping. She thought that there is a connection.

"Gahaha" laughed Gozaburo "How about leaving the kid and go to the Seto Sea"

"Dad!" yelled Sun "Don't worry I will call him"

Meanwhile in the attic..,

"Mmmm, Sun let's go swimming together" said the sleeping Nagasumi.

"Nagasumi! Wake up! We are already leaving" said Sun which just entered Nagasumi's room…or attic. Luckily, Lunar's Papa went in the window and carried Nagasumi and went outside.

"Thank you very much." said Sun.

In the Bus,

Gozaburo's evil plot was revealed to everyone because of Ren. Even if he is a very powerful and fearsome man but can never escapes his wife.

Sun who was shocked at the story is crying and trying to wake up Nagasumi since the Sleeping Juice is only for mermaids and is only allowed to take one at least teaspoon/day. But Nagasumi is only a human even if he was strengthen by the tortures of Gozaburo and his group. The sad Sun hugged Nagasumi very tightly and said "Please come back to me…" in a soft tone. Gozaburo was very guilty for this matter for he was the one who made his own daughter cry. He then thought of a plan to wake up Nagasumi and make Sun smile again. He announced that if a mermaid drank one teaspoon of the Juice he/she will sleep for at least 8 hours. Everyone heard it and paid more attention to what Gozaburo was saying. But if a human drank it he/she will probably sleep for a whole month, so if Nagasumi drank the whole bottle… he probably will wake up after fifty years so there will be no problem. But Sun cried louder and said "No Way…"

Lunar stood up and shouted "Hey Sun! I didn't know that you are giving up so easily especially when it's about Nagasumi"

Mikawa then shouted "If you're giving up so easily, then why don't you marry me instead?"

Finally, Akeno stood up and shouted while blushing a little "You are very lucky to have Nagasumi!" then sitting down and said "How bothersome"

These three are Nagasumi's classmates that know about the secret that Sun is a mermaid. They were all invited by Sun since they helped Nagasumi defeat the noble that captured her.

Sun then switched to Chivalry mode and said "You're right… Nagasumi has always been there to help me if I'm in trouble or having a problem but I never seem to do something for him…I'm really the worst…but now it will be my turn to help Nagasumi. Thanks Everyone."

Sun, Lunar, Mikawa and Akeno then moved to a seat where they can talk easily on how to wake up Nagasumi.

Lunar's Plan

Lunar said proudly "Heh, don't worry I have a plan than will wake up that lazy slave. Just leave it to me."

Lunar then went to the seat where Nagasumi is sleeping and started to remove her shoes and socks. Mikawa interrupted and said "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Lunar repied "Nothing much, just giving my slave his natural treatment."

Lunar then placed his bare feet on Nagasumi's butt and started to hurt him like a drill. "Mwuahaha, Can you feel the pain slave?" yelled Lunar

But Nagasumi just slept silently. Lunar then stopped and said "I failed…"

Lunar's face was red and had tears falling from her eyes. Her Papa noticed this and asked "What is your problem?" which sounded like a robot. Lunar then said "Nothing…" But deep inside, she felt sad since her feelings were not strong enough to wake him up. She knew that she was really in love with him but could never show it to him since he has already Sun.

She then smiled and said "What the hell am I thinking?"

Akeno's Plan

Akeno said to Lunar trying to comfort her "Don't worry I will wake him up so cheer up, ok?"

Akeno also had develop some feeling for Nagasumi ever since she drank the one shot of fish which she knew what was her deepest desire. Akeno then thought that if she attacks Nagasumi then Nagasumi will automatically evade since he has the ability to sense danger. Akeno then sliced the standing hair of Nagasumi but the hair was just cut off and Nagasumi is still sleeping silently. She said to herself "No way how could I failed?" She then went to her seat and whispered "How bothersome"

Mikawa's Plan

Mikawa was serious this time…He had thought of a very good idea to wake Nagasumi up. He said "Do you know the story of the Sleeping Beauty right? There will be a prince to come and kiss the princess to wake her up. What if someone kisses Nagasumi so that he will wake up? What do you guys think?"

The three girls blushed while imagining the idea. For they have not yet kissed a Guy in their life, even for Sun who already has a husband.

Lunar then said "I will kiss Nagasumi since he is my slave." Her face was very red while saying it. Akeno interrupted and said "Why would you be the one to kiss him?" Her face was also very red obviously wanting to kiss Nagasumi too. Finally, Sun said while crying "Why are you all so selfish, he is my husband, you know! And we haven't even done anything together ever since I meet him not even a proper date." Lunar and Akeno was silent until Mikawa himself said "Then who will be the one to kiss him?" Suddenly, Masa appeared saying "You be the one to do it since you gave the idea, be a Man!" Then Mikawa's face changed to the one Nagasumi always use when he sees Masa and whispered "Oh no, I can't hold myself, his too manly." Mikawa, being a man then went to Nagasumi and preparing to kiss him. Sun who saw this asked "What are you doing?" she was ok now since Lunar and Akeno both apologized and she herself also apologized to them. Mikawa was then very nervous for he is hiding the fact that he himself is planning to kiss Nagasumi too.

"Uhhh…ummm… you know trying to wake up Nagasumi, Ha-ha-ha" it was very obvious that he is hiding something and not a good thing at all. But Sun since then is very stupid and doesn't suspect a thing and said "Ok, Good luck though" Mikawa then thought to himself "What a failure…"

Gozaburo's Plan

Gozaburo was very guilty about what he had done with Nagasumi and very angry at himself for letting Sun cry, so he thought of ideas how to wake Nagasumi up. He paid more attention about Mikawa's plan and thought very seriously about it. Then finally, he thought a very good plan…it was to let Masa give Nagasumi a kiss. He shouted "Masa! Time for you to give Nagasumi a kiss" Masa is very obedient and never disappoints his boss even when he discovered about his true identity. He is still faithful to Gozaburo. So Masa without any objections kissed Nagasumi. This is the third time Masa kisses Nagasumi from the time they first met. But Nagasumi still slept silently. Gozaburo was very ashamed for his plan has failed.

Maki's Plan

Maki had some feelings for Nagasumi too, ever since Nagasumi drank the potion that will make all girls fall for him and all Guys hate him. Well, even though she likes him a little she still is very loyal to Sun and doesn't want to upset her and she is still trying to kill Nagasumi. She was very pissed at Nagasumi for making Sun cry and wants to kill him as soon as possible so she removed her shell and pointed it to Nagasumi but Sun stopped her. She saw tears from Sun's eyes and stopped pointing the shell to Nagasumi. Then she heard a small weak voice saying "Thank You"

When they reached their destination,

Finally they reached the Seto Sea, but none was happy because Nagasumi still slept silently. Ren tried to give Nagasumi a special medicine to wake him up but it also failed. Lunar's Papa tried to terminate Nagasumi for letting Lunar cry, but Lunar stopped him. Nagasumi's parents also tried to wake up Nagasumi by talking to him while he is sleeping but it doesn't do much good. Everybody walked silently to Nagasumi's grandma's home where they plan to stay in their three days of summer vacation. Gozaburo thinks that if this continues Sun will be angry at him and tried to lighten up the mood. He started shouting and singing but everyone was still silent. The only one that doesn't care for Nagasumi is Shark Fujishiro since from the time they met he has always been planning on how to eat him and return to Seto Sea. He thinks that living in land is very annoying and wants to return to the Sea. Gozaburo was at the tip of going wild for he was shouting and singing when nobody even bothers to notice it. Then he shouted "Hey! Let's go swimming now we have a private island just for Sun". Gozaburo really loves her daughter very much but is not good at telling it. When he plans to show it to her, he is normally mistaken for a pervert and that's very painful especially for a father. Finally Gozaburo cracked, he was now wild and no one can stop him. He started to lift Nagasumi's Grandmother's house. He almost succeeded when Sun finally spoke "Dad, stop it…we will all go to the island you're talking about so please calm down." Suddenly, the enraged father started to calm down until he is as quiet as a mouse. Everybody was ready to go to the island when they saw the ship to the private island signaling that they need to leave as soon as possible. Everybody including grandma is on the boat and ready to go. This time, grandma will join their trip since she also knows the secret of the mermen.

On the boat,

"Hey, if he doesn't wake up soon can I eat him?" said Shark Fujishiro. When Gozaburo heard this he was silent but deep in his heart, he is saying "Nice plan, Fujishiro". Then they heard a voice saying "NO!!!" Everybody looked at where the voice came from, and it was from Sun! She then said "It's not over yet! I, myself haven't tried to wake him up, so it is not certain that he will sleep for more than 50 years." Everybody was shocked and speechless. They never expected Sun to be like this because she normally is clueless about the things that are happening to her. But this time she was serious. She now plans to give Nagasumi a kiss hoping that he himself will wake up. As she moves near him a big wave crashed on the boat and Masa who was enjoying the breeze slipped and landed directly on to Nagasumi's lips, and for the fourth time…they kissed again. When Masa looked at Sun, she was blushing and crying and then said "Masa! How could you." Everybody then noticed that the boat is heading to a big beautiful island, where they knew that it is that island that they will spend their summer vacation.

At the private beach,

At last! They reached the shore. The sand was pure white, the sea was pure blue, the houses were very clean and the food is served. But no one except Gozaburo appreciated this beautiful scenario for they are too sad to even look at it. Then Sun finally thought of her own plan to wake up Nagasumi.

Sun's Plan

Sun then thought that if she sang a wake up song, it will wake up Nagasumi. By thinking that, she started singing… The song was very sad and lonely love song. It was about the things that happen to them since they first met. She then closed her eyes and memories of the past started to come back to her starting from the time she saved him from drowning and how Gozaburo and the others tried to kill him until the time when Nagasumi confessed his love to her just after he saved her from the noble who kidnapped her. Suddenly, Lunar joined her and started singing also. Sun who was surprised looked at Lunar very happily while having tears from her eyes and said in her heart "I am glad to have a very good friend like you" Lunar also closed her eyes and recalled the past events that happened to her after she met Nagasumi. She remembered the time they first met in the rain where she tried to kill him, which will be her first love. Then she recalled the time where they plan to get married and leave Sun all alone. It was the first time Nagasumi saw her cry. Then Akeno joined the group and started singing also. She thought that even if she is not that good in singing and their time together with Nagasumi is short, she hoped that her singing will help. She then closed her eyes and started recalling from the time they first met. It was on the mermaid exam, and then their relationship gotten better after the school trip. He was the first human that wanted to be friends with her. They had their quarrels but in the end they were good friends. Everybody was inspired by the beautiful sound and started singing also. The island is now filled with songs from different persons. Then Sun heard a voice, it was the voice that she wanted to hear - as she heard it tears began to flow from her eyes…

…

…

…

…

…For it was the voice of Nagasumi saying "What a beautiful sound…"

To Be Continued…

* * *

Well this is the end of my first FanFic, I hoped you enjoyed it. Please review it. Thanks.


End file.
